1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for pulling underground cables, wire, lines, and the like.
2. Background Art
Pulling underground wire and cables has posed a number of challenges for devices designed to effectuate such goals. Proper consideration is given to designs that provide suitable leverage and self-contained or automatic pulling means. These devices, however, tend to be large, heavy and/or cumbersome making it difficult to set up at one location, accomplish the task, and quickly move to a second location to begin the next task.
Thus, there is a need for a wire or cable pulling apparatus that is simple in design, easy to use, and easy to transport to make pulling underground wires and cables through conduits an efficient process.